


Sunshine

by KMJ119



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMJ119/pseuds/KMJ119
Summary: Just a short fic about Dean waking up.





	

The window was open and the curtains were slowly waving in the breeze. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore made their way into their room. Dean woke up as the morning light shined on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the motes swirling around the room, visible in the light. The mattress beneath him was soft and molded around his body. He was warm and comfortable. He lifted his hand to move a lock of hair out of his eyes and the light hit his ring.  
He gasped. He was never going to get used to it. To knowing that the man wrapped around his body was his. Forever.  
Mr. Castiel Winchester.  
He slowly turned so he and Cas were facing each other allowing him to admire his husband's beautiful face. It was usually so tense and focused, but while he slept it was relaxed which made him look younger. Dean knew every curve and dip of Cas's face. Actually, he knew every curve and dip of Cas's body; after all it was his home, but he would never get tired of looking at him. The sun was now shining over Castiel's sleeping face and Dean felt his heart swell.  
"This is happiness," He thought before the rhythm of Cas's breathing rocked him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Please leave me comments. I know it's short, but I am slowly starting to write again.


End file.
